


Zawsze

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is in coma, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Sad Ending, Sad stormpilot, Tragic Romance, Translation, hyperventilation, singing Poe, tragic in general
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Poe odwiedza Finna każdego dnia przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, mając nadzieję, że jego śpiewanie wybudzi mężczyznę ze śpiączki. Rozmowa z panią Generał uświadamia mu, że szanse na przetrwanie Finna nie są duże.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925492) by [Readerfangirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerfangirl1/pseuds/Readerfangirl1). 



 Leia była w jego pokoju, kiedy tam wszedłem.

 - Och – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Dzień dobry, Poe.

 - Pani generał – wymamrotałem.

 - Będziesz śpiewał? – skinęła na futerał z gitarą w mojej ręce.

 - Niezupełnie – powiedziałem cicho. – Po prostu… wiesz. Przyniosłem ją ze sobą.

 - Widzę.

 Leia desperacko próbowała nawiązać ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, ale było to bezcelowe. Zawsze była dla mnie miła, traktowała mnie, jakbym był jednym z jej własnych… zasłużyła na coś lepszego niż to. Wiedziałem to. Oczywiście, że wiedziałem.

 - Cóż – poklepała mnie po ramieniu. – powinnam już iść. Nie siedź długo, Poe. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

 - Muszę tu być dla niego – wygadałem się i poczułem, jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła.

 Powoli skinęła, długo patrząc mi w oczy, nim odpowiedziała. – Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, Poe.

 - Co to miało znaczyć? – rzuciłem, cofając się.

 - Ludzie umierają na wojnie – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Powinieneś to teraz wiedzieć.

 - Oczywiście, że to wiem!

 - Nie sądzę – skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Poe, przychodzisz tu, żeby zobaczyć Finna każdego dnia od dwóch miesięcy.

 - Więc?

 - Więc – Leia westchnęła. – nie trzeba być geniuszem, aby domyślić się, dlaczego.

 Czułem się zbyt nędznie, żeby się zaśmiać.

 - Poe – odezwała się. – zakochałeś się w martwym mężczyźnie.

 - On nie jest martwy.

 - Ale równie dobrze może być – pstryknęła palcami i potarła swoje czoło. – Przepraszam, Poe. Wiesz, jak bardzo o ciebie dbam. To dlatego ci to mówię.

 Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. – Zachowaj to do ulotki.

 - Jest wielu miłych mężczyzn w twoim oddziale.

 - Żaden z nich nie jest Finnem.

 - Poe – burknęła. – Staram się tobą opiekować. Staram się cię uratować.

 - Tylko jedna osoba zrobiła to wcześniej – wyszeptałem.

 Leia sapnęła, muskając mnie, kiedy mijała mnie na swojej drodze do drzwi.  – Jestem pewna, że cię kochał.

 Drzwi cicho się za mną zamknęły.

 Przyciągnąłem do siebie krzesło, na którym zazwyczaj siedziałem i zacząłem rozpinać futerał. Moje palce się trzęsły.

 Kurwa.

 Wariuję.

 - Dzień dobry, kochanie – szepnąłem.

 Kiedyś był czas na głośną miłość. Na rodzaj miłości, która sprawia, że chcesz krzyczeć do wszystkich, których mijasz: Jestem zakochany i nie w tobie. Ani w tobie. Ani w tobie. Na rodzaj miłości, który sprawia, że chcesz biec, nawet kiedy wszystko w tobie powinno chcieć zostać przy jego boku.

 Teraz nie było czasu na głośną miłość. To był czas na pośpieszne spojrzenia. To był czas na szeptanie. To był czas na mówienie delikatnie, w sposób, w jaki możesz usłyszeć drżenie słabości w twoim własnym głosie.

 To był czas na cichą miłość.

 Przez parę minut przesuwałem palcami po strunach bez konkretnego celu. Opadły na miejsce nowej piosenki, której się uczyłem – „Always” Panic! At the Disco – i zacząłem grać wstęp.

 - Kiedy świat staje się zbyt ciężki – śpiewałem z gardłem ściśniętym od nadchodzących łez. - Połóż to na moich plecach. Będę twoją zapłatą…

 Śpiewałem strasznie i wiedziałem, że powinienem być wdzięczny za to, że nikt mnie nie słyszy. Nie byłem. W tamtym momencie, mogłem oddać wszystko w całej galaktyce, aby Finn usłyszał moje niedoskonałości.

 Dlaczego mu wcześniej nie śpiewałeś? Dlaczego mu nie powiedziałeś, że go kochasz? Dlaczego, Poe? Dlaczego nie umiesz powiedzieć tego ludziom? Dlaczego jest dla ciebie tak trudne, żeby im zaufać? Żeby ich kochać? Byłeś naiwny, Poe, ale teraz – teraz siedzisz w szpitalnym pokoju, śpiewając jakiemuś przypadkowemu martwemu mężczyźnie, jakby był twoim kochankiem. Co się stało, Poe? Co się z tobą stało?

 -  Zawsze Ty, zabiegałaś o mnie… teraz zawsze jest czas, by wzywać mnie – śpiewałem. - Jestem światłem mrugającym na końcu drogi… mrugnij i ty, bym się dowiedział. Mrugnij… mrugnij i ty, żebym… żebym się… dowiedział…

 Pozwoliłem mojej gitarze upaść na podłogę. Wszystko się trzęsło.

 - Finn… - wyszlochałem. – proszę… Finn… nie możesz… mnie zostawić…

  Czego oczekiwałem? To nie była bajka. To było prawdziwe życie. A ja nie byłem księciem. Próbowałem przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, ale nieważne, jak bardzo się starałem, nie mogłem miłością przywrócić go do życia.

 Mógł mnie kochać.

 Ale nie żyje.

 Finn nie żyje.

 Wiedziałem, że oddycham za szybko, ale nie mogłem przestać. Finn był martwy. A ja nie mogłem czuć się bardziej samotny.

 Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wdech, wydech. Wdech, wdech, wdech…

 Pamiętam, że zanim zemdlałem, myślałem o tym, jak wiele oddałbym, żeby już nigdy się nie obudzić.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli wam się spodobało, zostawcie kudosa pod oryginałem ;)


End file.
